


Kara shows Lena what makes her Super

by orphan_account



Series: Supergirl's Alternate Earth sexcapades [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering, angsty, super sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Kara sees (totally NOT an alternate version of) Lena with Roulette, she gets pissed.Just angry enough to remind Lena that no one else can do what she does;)smutty





	Kara shows Lena what makes her Super

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read parts one and two, you should do so. For those of you who are ever so adorably stubborn and have chosen not to, just keep in mind that there are multiple versions of Earth, and everyone on them. ;)

“Supergirl?” 

Kara was hovering over the city, listening intently for of any sign of danger. With her ears turned up to MAX, her sister’s voice was like a foghorn. She yelped, dropping several feet before flushing hotly and pressing her Bluetooth. She hoped no one saw that. 

“Yep, what have you got for me?” 

“We’ve tracked down another of Roulette’s fight rings…” Alex’s voice trailed off. Kara nodded.

“That’s great! Do I need to come bust it up?” She hoped so. It had been a boring few days. Alex hesitated a long moment before responding.

“No, I don’t think… not this one, we’re backing off right now.”

“What? Alex Danvers, backing off? You hate Roulette!” Kara exclaimed, bewildered. 

“Look… Lena’s with her. And it kinda looks like she wants to be. I don’t want to arrest your girlfriend or risk her getting hurt, so can you just…” Alex’s soft voice didn’t keep Kara from panicking.

“Where is she?” 

Alex gave her the address, making her promise to be careful. With the Bluetooth left on, Alex could hear everything that happened and be there for backup if she needed it.

………….

 

She flew home as fast as she could, grabbing heels and one of the dresses she usually reserved for trips to alternate Earths with Lena. It was tiny, tight, and something sweet, shy Kara Danvers would never wear. Alex had gotten into one of Roulette’s fights disguised as a guest, and she saw no reason why she couldn’t do the same. 

She was on the roof of the warehouse Alex had given her directions to within minutes. The walls were lined with lead, so she couldn’t see in, but the demented cheering she heard told her she was in the right place. Quickly throwing on the little black dress, she stashed her suit, waiting impatiently. After several long minutes, she finally saw her chance. A couple in masks came walking down the alley, chatting excitedly. She silently hovered over them, grabbing the mask off the woman’s face, and was back on the roof in a gust of wind before the woman had a chance to scream.

“What the fuck was that?” the woman shouted, looking around frantically. “An alien? Is there a fucking alien out here?” 

“I don’t know, let’s get the hell out of here.”

Kara snorted as they ran off.

“Apparently they preferred their aliens in cages.” she muttered, making Alex laugh.

Dropping down, she settled the mask in place, walking confidently around the corner to the door. The man there let her in without a word. 

Really. He might as well not even be there. 

She immediately began looking for her girlfriend as she skirted the wall. Kara didn’t know why she was here, but she was knew Lena was good. It was practically her personal motto. Lena Is Good, Lena Is Good… Kara had said it a lot in the early days, trying to make her friends believe what she already knew.

So why was Lena here? What did she know? 

“I’m in.” she whispered to Alex.

The crowd began screaming again, some cheering, some booing. Kara spared a glance at the cage, disgusted. A Hellgrammite and a hideous species of alien that Kara didn’t recognize were locked in battle. It appeared the Hellgrammite was losing. Tearing her gaze away, she finally saw Lena standing beside Roulette.

She wore a mask and a dress not unlike Kara’s, her perfect pale legs miles long in vicious heels. She looked gorgeous.

“Found her.” Alex hummed in acknowledgment. 

Roulette leaned closer, wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist. Kara watched as Lena turned to face the villain, placing one hand on her chest and the other on her bicep. 

What the hell? Kara tried to stay calm. This was totally ok. Obviously Lena knew something Kara didn’t. She must be trying to get information or something. Roulette had always had a massive thing for Lena. Her girlfriend was probably just using that to…

Lena leaned in, kissing the villain in a decidedly not G Rated way. Roulette tugged her closer, deepening the kiss and cupping her ass.

Kara’s jaw dropped in disbelief. When the shock faded, she was angrier than she had ever been. Her fisted hands shaking, she struggled to keep her laser eyes in check as she watched. This was over the line. She didn’t even begin to imagine how terrible the situation must be if Lena was willing to go this far.

“How important is it that you stay and watch?” Lena whispered, her silky voice laced with arousal. Kara felt her nails cutting into her palms as she listened.

“Not at all. Is there something ELSE you would rather be doing?” Roulette replied with a grin Kara wanted to punch right off her face. 

“Well, I can think of a few things I’d like you to be doing to me…” Lena’s seductive tone gave Kara pause.

Was Lena cheating on her? 

No. Kara trusted her implicitly. Whatever it looked like, Lena was just doing what she thought she had to. It didn’t make her feel that much better, unfortunately. 

She watched as Roulette took Lena’s hand and led her through a door in the wall across the room from Kara. She stood frozen for several minutes, her mind in a whirl. 

What the fuck? What was Kara supposed to do? She was afraid to interrupt them, worried it might mess with whatever it was Lena was trying to accomplish. The Luthor often knew things even before the DEO did, but Kara couldn’t wrap her mind around a problem that could be solved like THIS. Why the hell hadn’t she talked to Kara first? Did she think the hero would try to stop her?

She was right. 

“She just left with Roulette. I’m going to get her.” 

“Be careful, Kara!” her sister begged.

Kara stormed through the crowd, pushing past people who didn’t move fast enough. No way in hell was this happening. Lena could get hurt.

Bursting through the door, she found herself in what appeared to be a crude dungeon. The floor and walls were cement and it was empty save several sets of chain manacles bolted at intervals around the room. 

“Get the fuck out!” Lena yelled, her tone furious. 

Holy shit.

Lena’s hands were manacled over her head against the wall, her arms forming a Y shape. Roulette had stopped her ministrations when the door burst open, her hands still on Lena’s thighs under her dress causing it to bunch up, revealing a hint of the red lace underneath. They both glared at her as she closed the door behind herself. The villain opened her mouth to speak, but Kara cut her off.

“Lena, whatever you’re trying to accomplish, we can find a different way together. You don’t have to do… this.” She cast an angry look toward Roulette. Lena looked outraged.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” she growled. Kara sighed, taking off her mask and tossing it aside. Both women looked surprised, and after a moment Roulette burst into laughter, leaning against the wall beside Lena and crossing her arms. Ignoring her, Kara spoke softly.

“Lena, baby, let’s just go home, ok? Whatever you need to know, we can let Alex beat out of her.” She would have no qualms about seeing Roulette beat to hell after kissing her girlfriend. Alex laughed in her ear.

Confusion shone through Lena’s anger. Kara figured she probably wondered how Kara had found her. She would explain later. Suddenly, Roulette looked positively ecstatic, her laughter growing. 

“Well, Lena Luthor! I never pegged you as the type to fall into bed with a Super. Although…” the villain’s eyes roamed over Kara thoughtfully “I can certainly see why, now that she’s out of that god-awful suit she prances around in.”

“RUDE!” Alex growled.

Lena shook her head, her brow furrowed. She opened her mouth to speak, but Roulette cut her off.

“Your GIRLFRIEND here seems to think you’re about to fuck my secrets out of me.” Looking at Kara, she speaks mockingly. “Did you even pause to consider that maybe Lena’s just bored, Supergirl? That she’s tired of the do-gooder routine?” 

Kara didn’t notice Lena’s sudden look of comprehension, too busy trying not to laser off Roulette’s face. Quelling her anger, she walked toward them, reaching to rip the manacles off Lena and throw her over her shoulder if that’s what it took to get her out of here.

“Don’t!” 

Lena’s sharp command stopped Kara in her tracks, her hand frozen inches from her girlfriend’s wrist. She knew she looked confused, unable to school her features. 

“Baby…” Kara didn’t know what to do. Roulette had planted a seed of doubt, and Lena sure as hell wasn’t helping. 

“Don’t “baby” me, Supergirl.” Lena sneered. Kara stepped back, feeling nauseous. “She’s right. I AM bored. The schoolgirl act is exhausting. I’m a LUTHOR. Did you really think that you could satisfy me?” 

Kara couldn’t stop the lone tear that escaped, and Lena saw it, grinning wickedly. She heard Alex saying something, but she blocked it out.

“Now,” Roulette quipped, “would you at least have the decency to get the hell out so I can give your girlfriend here the fuck she’s dying for? Unless you want to hear me make her scream my name…”

Kara bolted.

……….

 

She was sure that Lena was good… maybe she was, and Kara just wasn’t good ENOUGH. Or too good? She had thought Lena was satisfied, but obviously Kara hadn’t been giving her what she wanted.  
She thought about Lena chained to the wall, totally at Roulette’s mercy. Kara knew her girlfriend liked her to top on occasion, but she hadn’t realized how submissive Lena really was. She must have just dommed to make Kara happy. 

She felt selfish, disgusted, and her heart was broken. How could Lena cheat on her? How could she say those things, and smile while Kara cried?

She had been so sure that Lena loved her. It had been her one constant, the one thing she could always know to be true. 

Crying, she sat on the roof of a random apartment building, her legs hanging off the edge. She had changed into her suit as she left, leaving her Bluetooth behind. She couldn’t talk to Alex yet. She didn’t have the words to describe how completely shattered she was. 

She didn’t go back to her apartment that night.

……………

 

By three the next afternoon, Kara’s tears had dried, and she got angry.

So, so fucking angry.

Who the hell did Lena think she was? Kara had always been good to her. If she wanted to sub, she could damn well have said so. Kara would give her the moon if she asked for it. Why would this be any different?

Kara didn’t know if she could ever forgive Lena, but she was sure as hell wasn’t going to lose her. She was going to prove that she could be every bit as bad as Roulette. 

……….

 

Kara landed on Lena’s Lcorp balcony, hard enough to make it shake. Lena started, jumping out of her seat and whirling to look at the hero. 

Good. That got her attention.

Kara strode through the door, her face hard. Lena looked concerned, taking in Kara’s RedK suit and her out of character behavior. 

“K-Kara. What-” 

“Just shut the fuck up, Miss Luthor.” Kara growled, waving her hand to stop her. Lena looked shocked for a moment before she became irate, her face heating. 

“What? What the hell is wrong with-” Lena’s voice broke off as Kara used her super speed to close the distance between them, reaching under Lena’s dress and roughly tearing off her panties. Spinning the brunette to face her desk, Kara tugged Lena’s head back by her hair and shoved the lace in her mouth, effectively cutting her off mid sentence. Grabbing up both of Lena’s wrists in one hand, she pinned her arms behind her back, forcing her to lay with her chest pressed to the desk.

“I SAID, Shut. The fuck. Up.” Venom dripped from Kara’s tone. Kicking Lena’s legs apart, she used her free hand to jerk her dress up around her hips, exposing her. Roughly cupping Lena’s pussy, she squeezed, smirking when her girlfriend whimpered. She was already wet. 

Slamming two fingers into Lena’s tight core, she thrust hard, a dark chuckle escaping her when her girlfriend’s loud moan was muffled by her panties.

“Is this what you want, Miss Luthor? To be filled and fucked while you just lay there and take it?” Judging by the way Lena was panting and trying to back up on her fingers, that was exactly what she wanted. Kara thrust harder, taking her frustration out on Lena’s now soaked pussy. 

In no time, Lena was clamping down, groaning as she came around the hero’s fingers. Kara tugged her hand free, drawing a strangled whine from the brunette. Releasing Lena’s wrists and standing her up, she tore her dress off roughly. Ripping a long strip of fabric from it, Kara quickly tied her girlfriend’s hands together in front of her. Shoving her forward, she made Lena brace herself against the desk, her palms flat on its surface. Pressing against her from behind, she let Lena feel the strap-on she wore under her suit. 

Kara felt her quake, a throaty sob betraying her need. 

She might never forgive Lena, but she was going to make sure her girlfriend was absolutely fucking ruined for anyone else. Stepping back, she swiftly disrobed. 

Now half a step behind Lena, Kara palmed her ass. Raising her hand, she brought it down with a resounding ‘crack’. Lena jolted in surprise, crying out. Tightly grasping her hair, Kara tilted her head back to whisper in her ear, her voice cold.

“You’re MINE. Do you understand, Miss Luthor?” 

Lena groaned, pressing herself against Kara and trying to nod against the firm hand in her hair. Kara sighed, pushing Lena to her elbows and releasing her. She began rubbing the tip of her cock through Lena’s folds. 

“I don’t think you do. I guess I’ll just have to make you.” Kara snarled, seizing Lena’s hip and sinking in.  
She bottomed out in one smooth motion, smiling humorlessly at Lena’s jagged moan. She reached around, circling the brunette’s clit as she adjusted. No matter how furious Kara was, she wasn’t going to hurt her. 

When Lena began to relax, she started pumping. Slow, deep strokes had Lena writhing, her attempts at begging stifled. She drew out the torture, making Lena wait long minutes before she finally applied enough friction to her clit to push her over the edge. 

She kept thrusting through her orgasm, gripping both her hips and refusing to move faster. She made Lena cum three more times this way, ignoring her garbled requests for Kara to fuck her faster and basking in the glow of Lena’s helpless desperation.

When she thought Lena had had enough punishment, she decided to give her a good reason to never stray again. Pulling out of her tight heat, she turned Lena and picked her up, dropping her on the desk. Pushing her onto her back, she stood between her legs and spread them wide, holding them open with her hands on pale thighs. 

“Put your hands behind your head and don’t move them.” Kara instructed, watching as Lena did as told. She wasted no time, pushing inside her cunt and thrusting powerfully. Lena’s eyes rolled back, groaning deeply.  
Using as much super speed as she could without hurting the human, she pounded away, applying more strength than she had ever dared. Lena seemed to appreciate it, her arousal dripping onto the desk as Kara slammed in again and again. Rapidly approaching climax, Lena was getting louder, her cries puncturing the air. Lifting one hand to Lena’s throat, she applied some pressure. Almost immediately, Lena was clamping down like a vice, screaming breathlessly. 

Kara didn’t stop, forcing her to ride her orgasm straight into the next. Lena started to look worn out long before Kara was ready to quit. One more. She could handle one more. 

Pulling out, she turned away from Lena to protect her from the cold, blowing freeze breath over the toy. She thrust back in, marveling at her girlfriend’s very vocal appreciation of the new addition. Grabbing her up, Kara lifted her, Lena’s legs wrapping around her hips, her tied arms circling her neck. 

Hands cupping her ass, Kara lifted the brunette to the tip of her cock before slamming her down. Lena turned into a mess of broken sounds, moaning, whimpering, and outright screaming, creating a cacophony that gave Kara a burst of pride. 

She kept Lena bouncing on her dick, lifting and dropping her girlfriend as her own hips pounding wildly up into her. She had never used Lena like this. She was always gentle, always cautious. Apparently, that was the problem.  
Fortunately for Lena, it turned out that fucking into her girlfriends dripping cunt like some kind of Kryptonian beast was a hell of a turn on for Kara. She was holding back her own orgasm, the base of the strap-on hitting her clit repeatedly as she pulverized Lena’s pussy.

When Lena shattered in her arms, Kara let herself go. Cumming hard, she bit her lip and groaned.  
Lena went limp, blacking out. Smirking, she laid her back on the desk, gently pulling the toy out. Undoing the straps, she let the strap-on fall to the floor, dressing again in seconds. 

Lena stirred, smiling sleepily at Kara. She looked boneless and satisfied. Kara moved to her side, leaning down and nipping at her earlobe. Lena sighed contentedly. 

“No one else can do that to you. No one else can fuck you that hard, or make you cum that much. I might be a girl scout, Miss Luthor, but I don’t FUCK like one. Remember that.” 

And then she was gone, leaving Lena tied up and naked, not sparing her another glance.

…………..

 

Kara had barely had time to shower and throw on sweats when Alex came bursting in. Looking relieved, she enveloped Kara in a tight hug.

“Where the fuck were you? I’ve been calling you like crazy!” she yelled.

“Look, Alex. You heard what happened. I just… I didn’t want to talk about it ok? Actually, I still don’t, so could we just-” 

“That wasn’t your Lena!” Alex quickly assured her, shaking her head.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Your Lena was at home all night. She left the office and went straight there, Winn checked. We think someone is impersonating her. Someone who is just fucking vicious enough to break Supergirl’s heart for fun, apparently.” Alex glowered, obviously furious that someone had hurt her little sister.

No… Nooo.

Kara hadn’t told Alex about the Alternate Earth portal Lena had built. If Lena could build it, then it was pretty safe to assume another Earth’s version of her might have done the same. 

“So… you’re telling me that Lena didn’t cheat on me?”

“Yep.”

 

Well shit.

 

 

Tada!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are mah favorite, don't be afraid to leave one. Also! I am accepting prompts for future works:)


End file.
